1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a dynamic, temporary data access token.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic data (i.e., information) is typically stored and managed in a centralized management system and retrieved and rendered to end users through client applications, such as browser applications. Examples of such applications are: portal, widget-based web application, etc. Access to the data requires that a user first signs in to the centralized management system by, for example, providing a user identifier (ID) and password. Thus, the requirement of signing in makes it difficult for a first user to share portions of the data in a restricted application with a second user who does not have a user identifier and password for signing in to the centralized management system.
For example, it would be useful to share corporate resources, such as conference rooms, a knowledge base, and personal information, to facilitate interaction with customers. As another example, it would be useful to print out paper documents with select information to share with others. For example, a problem occurs when a user wants to print out a paper document that contains both confidential and non-confidential data and wants to print the non-confidential part of the document to share with others.
Some conventional systems build customized applications for outside users, but these are expensive and not flexible.
Thus, there is a need for a dynamic, temporary data access token.